


Making the Most of Moments

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan adjusts to being a Ranger, and to Carter. Written for Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2012. Some warnings for past trauma and the cobra on Ryan's back, but it does end happily, fwiw. Takes place between 'Ryan's Destiny' and 'Curse of the Cobra.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

\-- _  
_

 _Vypra has taught you to tolerate pain, and force down fear. What you’re not prepared for, however, is the dread as the cobra creeps up your back, fangs bared for a bite. Because now they’re going to kill you, and you won’t be able to save your father and your sister, and you’ll never see them again, and you’d just realized that they still love you, it’s not fair, it’s not fair--_  
  
“Ryan!”  
  
And it was then Ryan realized that he was this close to punching Carter in the nose.  
  
He let Carter drop, because he was also holding him by the shirt collar. “Sorry.” It wasn’t enough, but what else could he say right now?  
  
“It’s fine, really.” Apparently, it was enough for Carter. Hunh. He sighed, rubbing his neck. “Have you told your father and Dana about the sleep walking?”  
  
Ryan shook his head. “I’m as surprised as you are. I’ve always slept like a rock before.” Although that may have been mostly because training always exhausted him.  
  
Carter nodded blearily. “Then maybe it’s the stress of… sorry.” He rubbed his neck again. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
  
Ryan wanted to say it was all right, really, but the idea of conversation was still new, and being silent was better than making a fool of himself.  
  
Carter smiled wearily. “Well, seeing how we both gotta get up at 0500 hours, I’m heading back to bed. Good night.”  
  
“Wait.” And to his surprise, Carter did. “How did you know I was sleep walking?”  
  
Carter smiled again. “You were also yelling.” Then he left.  
  
\--  
  
Training wouldn’t be a problem. It wouldn’t require morphing, so the cobra would stay where it was (for now). Not that the cobra would stop him, of course. If morphing meant that Ryan could atone for even a few of his sins, then he would gladly do so.  
  
“Yo, Ryan!” The woman who wasn’t Dana-- Kelsey-- winked at him. “Relax, it’s just training!”  
  
“I am relaxed.” He wasn’t in a battle stance, after all.  
  
Kelsey frowned. “No, I mean-- here. Shoulders slouched, belly out, hands in pockets.” Ryan yelped, but Kelsey moved too fast for him to even consider countering. “There ya go!”  
  
“Kelsey!” Shouting while training was unheard of, but he couldn’t help it. “I’m not going to look like some-- some buffoon in front of--”  
  
“Carter?” She smiled, and Ryan decided that he didn’t like that.  
  
“Yes,” he admitted. “He’s the leader. We owe him respect.”  
  
“Hmm, it’s not like that around here.” Kelsey poked him. “Don’t get me wrong, we all respect him, but we’re also not the Marines. I promise, Carter won’t mind if you’re not standing at attention. But,” and she shrugged with an exaggerated sigh, “maybe you’re hoping to impress him. I can’t blame you, he _is_ quite the catch.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“In that case you’re in trouble, because Carter’s even more inept at this stuff than you are.” This time she really did sigh, even as she waved at Carter, who was jogging up to meet his team.  
  
“Good morning!” Carter said to Ryan. Kelsey was right. Things were different here.  
  
He was flustered, but Ryan also said “Good morning.”  
  
Ryan was grateful that they went into warm ups and drills after that. Physical execration and following orders were two of the things that he still understood.  
  
\--  
  
Ryan had planned to eat his lunch alone, but the other two men, Joel and Chad, persuaded him to eat with them and Carter. Joel smiled as he opened his water bottle. “Well, I say we eat slow to maybe drag it out bit-- Ryan, did you already finish your lunch?”  
  
“Yes. Why?”  
  
“… All of it?”  
  
“Yes. Why?”  
  
Joel shook his head. “You must be a fast eater.”  
  
Ryan had learned to be a fast eater, of course. Whatever little food Vypra or Diobolico decided to toss at him had to be consumed immediately, or someone else would snatch it away. It was a simple fact. What Ryan couldn’t understand was how… happy Joel and Chad seemed. They ate at a virtually leisurely pace, stopping to talk and laugh. Ryan couldn’t comprehend it.  
  
He was also a little jealous, but that was irrelevant.  
  
“Ryan.” Carter was sitting next to him, which was also irrelevant. Really. “If you’re still hungry, you can have some of mine.” He offered Ryan an apple.  
  
His fist impulse was to grab it and consume it, of course, but after Joel’s comment Ryan suspected that wasn’t the proper response, so he refrained. “Thank you, but no. You did really well on that last drill.”  
  
“Well, I tried.” Carter sipped his juice. “You did pretty good yourself.”  
  
Ryan had just been praised. It was odd, but nice. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re more than welcome. Hey, Ryan, listen.”  
  
“Very well.” Perhaps he’d been mistaken. Perhaps Carter would reprimand him after all.  
  
“I’m not doing much tonight. I have a free evening.” Carter smiled at him, and despite himself Ryan smiled back. “I was thinking that maybe I could take you out for dinner-- I know a really good pizza place.”  
  
“No thank you. I have enough food.”  
  
Carter’s face fell. “Oh.” He cleared his throat as he re-bagged his lunch. “Well, in that case, I better see if the obstacle course is ready.” And with that, he jogged off.  
  
“Geez, Ryan, could you be a little gentler shooting him down?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Ryan frowned at Joel. “It makes no sense to buy more food when I have enough.”  
  
“Well, yes, but,” and Chad grimaced. “That wasn’t quite what Carter had in mind.”  
  
“Then maybe you two can explain it to me.” Ryan was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
“He means Carter was hitting on you! Geez, I’m straight and even I could tell.” Joel huffed. “And you really need to apologize to Carter. If you don’t like him that way, fine. But acting like that is just rude.”  
  
“Oh.” This changed everything. “Well, if he’d said that, I would have agreed.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you say so?” Joel all but sobbed.  
  
“Because he asked if I wanted a meal, not a relationship!”  
  
“Okay,” Joel said even as he face palmed. “I think I understand. You _are_ actually interested in Carter, but aren’t used to the dating lingo, since your childhood and adolescence were… let’s just say atypical.” He patted Ryan’s shoulder. “In that case, you need to let him know that, since the poor guy probably thinks that you hate him.”  
  
“But I don’t.”  
  
“Yeah, but Carter’s more sensitive than he lets on.” Chad shrugged. “Personally, I’d be thrilled if you can make him happy, but obviously it’s your choice.”  
  
He could make someone happy. For once.  
  
This was something to consider.  
  
\--  
  
He avoided Carter for the rest of the drill, and at dinner. Not because he hated him, of course, but rather he had a lot to think about. At first the choice had seemed obvious. They both found each other attractive, and Ryan could make him happy. The latter was a definite plus. However…  
  
He was also very close to death. And it was becoming quite clear that his social skills were lacking at best. Perhaps it would be better if he simply didn’t approach the topic anymore.  
  
“Ryan!” Dana grabbed him in a hug, and it was the first time that day that Ryan truly relaxed. “How was the first day on the job?” She’d been busy studying for med school, and would be making it up on Saturday.  
  
“Interesting. How was your day?”  
  
“Intense, but good.” She smiled up at him. “I think I’m almost ready for exams.”  
  
“I‘m glad.” It was a shame that he most likely wouldn’t see her attend med school.  
  
“… Ryan, are you okay?”  
  
“Yes,” he lied. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Nothing, I just.” She laughed softly, and sadly. “I guess I’m just so worried about losing you again, I’m seeing problems that aren’t really there.”  
  
Ryan very nearly told her what was really wrong on the spot, but Dana continued. “From now on, let’s make sure we appreciate being together at last, okay?”  
  
She gazed at him levelly, eyes determined… and Ryan agreed with her. Even if his time was limited, he was going to make the best of it.  
  
“Definitely.” He hugged her back, if a little awkwardly. “But I have to go now. I need to go apologize to Carter.”  
  
\--  
  
He found Carter at the mess hall, which was empty, seeing how dinner had ended two hours ago. He looked… sad. “Good evening.”  
  
“Oh.” Carter straightened up. “Good evening.”  
  
He supposed he should be gentler, like Joel had suggested, but making things clear were more important. “Carter. If you still want to pursue a relationship, I’m fine with that.”  
  
“… Seriously.”  
  
“Seriously.” Ryan cleared his throat as he sat down next to Carter. “I’m not exactly good at relationships, which is why I didn’t pick on your hints before. I’m sorry--”  
  
But then Carter was kissing him, and he was kissing Carter back.  
  
And he made the most of that moment-- and then some.


End file.
